Run All Night
by MsAnimanga
Summary: After a long week on the job, Jane and Maura end the night with wine at Maura's home. Feelings are expressed and some much needed words are shared. Songfic based on Rachael Cantu's "Run all Night".


**Okay, so this came to me today. It's a quick little lovey ficlet. Well, sort of. This is a songfic based on the song "Run All Night" by Rachael Cantu. Lyrics are in italics. You should listen to the song as you read, I think it adds to the story ;)**  
** Thanks so much to mcentire_k for pre-reading this for me and encouraging me to write. I'll update The Detective, The Doctor, and The Badge soon. 'Til then please enjoy this. And please leave me reviews, cos they keep me breathing!  
**

_Follow me down to the parlor, let's have another drink._

Maura led the way into her house, followed closely by a tall, lithe brunette.

The day had been a long one- the week had been infinitely longer. Korsak and Frost had left them at the Dirty Robber an hour ago. The women decided to go to Maura's. Somehow the loud atmosphere of the bar was unsettling tonight. They needed the quiet, they needed calm after the madness of the week.

_And lift your heavy eyelids, my dear. You don't need that much sleep._

Both women were exhausted, sitting solemnly on Maura's couch, wine glasses in hand. The wine in the glasses vanished just as soon as it had appeared. A comfortable silence enveloped the room, forming that calm the women needed.

The only movement came from Maura. The blonde rested her head on Jane's shoulder. An audible sigh escaped Jane's lips, and the petite woman looked up at her through hooded eyes, heavy with sleep and an exhaustion that was both physical and emotional.

_And you know that it's all right, when you look me in the eye._

Jane met Maura's eyes, a look of understanding and comfort passing between them. Only they could share these looks, piercing stares that said everything and nothing all at once.

_So stay with me 'til the morning my friend, let's have another round._

Jane knew that she would be staying tonight. It was one of those nights, where neither woman could be alone. Or rather, it was one of those nights they simply couldn't spend apart.

Glasses were filled once again. The women were suddenly closer on Maura's couch.

A strong hand was laid upon Maura's, the action full of meaning and questions.

Fingers intertwined.

Soft lips met the brunette's cheek. A line crossed.

_Then we'll have to run right out of here. Somewhere we won't be found._

Maura pulled away from Jane then, unsure of what the brunette's reactions would be. She had wanted to touch the brunette with her lips for so long.

The doctor stood up abruptly, running to her bedroom and leaving a stunned detective on the couch.

Jane's heartbeat sped up. After a moment of thought, she did what she had wanted to do for ages.

Jane ran, following Maura into her bedroom.

Maura sat on her bed, looking toward the wall, shaking slightly.

"Hey." Jane finally broke the silence, walking toward Maura slowly.

"I'm sorry Jane, I'm so sorry…" Maura spoke in a light whisper, her voice heavy with guilt.

"I didn't mean to run from you, Jane. I didn't know that I would…I didn't mean to…" Maura struggled to find the words that she had wanted to say forever now. Somehow, they wouldn't come to her in this crucial moment.

"Maura, please don't. You don't have to run from me." Jane kneeled before Maura, taking the blonde's soft hand in hers.

_And you know that it's all right, when you look me in the eye. _

"Maura, look at me" Jane pleaded with the doctor.

After another lapse of heavy silence, Maura tilted her head down, looking deeply into Jane's eyes.

"Oh, Jane…" A single tear slipped down Maura's cheek, its descent stopped by the pad of Jane's thumb. Jane wasn't upset, Maura could see it in the way the detective looked at her. The concern in her arched brows, the worry and the caring look set deep in her eyes.

"You can run from the world, Maura. We see the evil out there on a daily basis, but when I'm with you, Maur, all of that is gone. I can just sit with you and not think about Hoyt or murder or death. I can just sip wine with you and feel, Maura, I let myself feel. Run from everything out there all you want, Maur, but don't run from me. Please, don't run from me."

Jane Rizzoli's voice was breaking. A barrier was being torn down, and Maura could hear the desperation in her voice.

"I want to run from the world Jane, I do. It keeps me sane. You keep me sane, Jane. I won't run from you…I'll run with you, but I won't run from you."

Maura gently took Jane's chin in her hand, pulling the detective's face to hers. Maura looked to Jane's eyes and saw that they had closed in anticipation. That was all Maura needed to push forward, and her lips finally met Jane's.

_And we'll be just fine, we'll run all night._

Jane returned the kiss in earnest, moving her lips gently against Maura's. The women stood together, continuing the kiss as they slipped out of shoes that were suddenly much too tight.

After a few moments of gentle kisses, Maura pushed her tongue along Jane's lips, silently asking permission to deepen the kiss.

The detective allowed Maura's tongue entrance, moving her own tongue to meet the blonde's.

A low whimper escaped Jane's lips, a sound she didn't know she could make.

The doctor smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the brunette's middle and tentatively brushing her fingers under her t-shirt.

The moment those skilled fingers touched Jane's flesh, a deep moan escaped the brunette's lips.

Jane broke the kiss, chest heaving, and pulled the top off, tossing it gently to the side. Maura followed suit, gently laying her silk top on her bedside table.

The brunette chuckled lightly at the action, taking the blonde into her arms once again and kissing her deeply. A slender hand snuck around Maura's back, touching her bra tentatively.

Maura nodded silently, giving Jane permission to remove the garment. It was gone in a flash, and Jane's hit the floor soon after.

The women came together in a crashing kiss, fueled by the feeling of skin upon skin. Their movements were soft and gentle, yet filled with need and hunger.

Somewhere in the chaos, Maura had slipped out of her skirt, ignoring the fact that it was now lying on the floor.

The blonde's hands went to Jane's slacks, unbuttoning them carefully and slowly tugging at the woman's zipper.

"Maura…."

Maura had never heard her name spoken like that. It caused her to look into the brunette's eyes once again, seeing the fear there as Jane's pants pooled around her ankles.

Jane wasn't ready for too much just yet. The kissing and touching was overwhelming, and while she wanted all of Maura- had wanted her for so long- she just wanted to feel that calm for now.

"It's okay, Jane. Don't be afraid, we can move as slowly as you want." Maura's voice was soft and reassuring, and she pulled Jane into the bed with her.

_With you by my side, we'll run all night._

They lay silently, wrapped up in one another's arms.

Jane drew lazy circles on Maura's stomach as she spoke softly, words that she had only ever imagined uttering.

In between kisses and caresses, sweet whispers, whimpers and moans, the calm settled once again.

Doctor and detective fell into a relaxing sleep, running from the evil of the world in the calm of the night.

_Run all night. Run all night. Run all night. Run all night. Run all night…_

**Well, I hope that was to your liking! Please leave reviews, they help me breathe.**

**xo,**

**msanimanga**_  
_


End file.
